


I will be your remedy

by Malolesgm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AMAs, Headcanon, Love, RBB, Songwriting, Tumblr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malolesgm/pseuds/Malolesgm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la gala de los American Music Awards 2015 Harry y Louis han llegado a su casa en LA. A Harry le basta una mirada para saber que Louis está sufriendo. Louis ha bajado a su gran cocina para preparase un té, necesita algo reconfortante que le ayude con la culpa que siente, sin embargo es en Harry donde encontrará el consuelo y la ayuda que necesita. Y aunque la noche empiece curando heridas, terminará entre risas, osos de peluche y té que se enfría.</p><p>Título extraído de la canción "Remedy" de Adele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will be your remedy

-Me arrepiento tanto de haber escrito esa puñetera frase, puta canción…-No es la primera vez, ni mucho menos, que Harry descubre a Louis hablando solo, refunfuñando para sí mismo.  
Sin embargo no es muy habitual que lo haga con tanta rabia, menos aún después de una noche tan fantástica como la que acaban de tener.

-¿Qué te pasa amor?

Louis está tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no ha visto a Harry entrando en la cocina, tampoco ha oído la tetera, Harry se acerca a la encimera y aparta su nueva y preciosa tetera de hierro del fuego, antes de volverse para mirar a Louis.

-¿Por qué estás aquí murmurando por lo bajo? ¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, no es nada…- Louis, que aún no le ha mirado a la cara, sino que continúa mirando sus propias manos, que retuerce sin parar, parece dudar al responder, es más que suficiente para que Harry sepa que miente- Es solo que…nada, olvídalo cariño, está todo bien.

-De eso nada, sé que te pasa algo y tú sabes que lo sé- Harry no puede evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se forme en su cara, todo lo que quiere es abrazar a Louis con todas sus fuerzas y borrar toda la tristeza y enfado de su hermoso rostro, pero es fundamental que ayude a Louis a expresar lo que siente, de forma que no se lo guarde dentro donde hace más daño- y también sabes que no voy a parar hasta que me lo cuentes, tenemos toda la noche- para enfatizar sus palabras Harry se reclina contra la isla que usan para cocinar, cruzando los brazos.

Aún así Louis parece dudar, hasta que por fin decide dejarse llevar, abrir las compuertas y compartir con Harry lo que pasa por su cabeza. Harry ha podido verlo en su cara, en su lenguaje corporal, como Louis ha cedido, como se ha relajado, ha abierto su caparazón y ahora se prepara para dejar salir todo lo que ha estado pensando.  
Harry siente que su corazón se calienta, pasan los años y aún así no puede evitar asombrarse y deleitarse al ver como Louis se abre a él, como para Harry, el hombre que ha aprendido a esconder tan bien lo que siente, no tiene secretos, como entre ellos no es necesario preguntarse, imaginar, elucubrar qué siente el otro, sino que han conseguido construir una relación donde se sienten tan seguros como para abrirse por completo.

-Está bien- comienza Louis, la voz firme, resuelta -es solo que odio esa maldita canción, juro que si tengo que cantarla una vez más, mato a alguien.

-Eh, ¡no hables así de nuestra canción!

-En buena hora la escribimos Hazza, no sé en qué estaba pensando, y esa maldita línea, Dios, juro que quemo algo si la vuelvo a oír.

-Pero, mi vida, ¿por qué?- Harry está verdaderamente sorprendido, no es que le pille por sorpresa que Louis esté cansado de cantar ‘Perfect’, ha notado que cuando oyen su nuevo disco salta la canción, pero creía que era porque Louis se había cansado de ella, como le pasa habitualmente con todos sus singles (bueno, no con todos, Little Things jamás le ha cansado), pero este odio…realmente le ha sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?- Louis ha bajado el tono de voz, tanto que apenas susurra, de repente parece cansado, casi derrotado, y tan triste que Harry tiene que hacer un esfuerzo físico para no abalanzarse sobre él y borrar con besos toda esa pena. Louis comienza a hablar, casi para sí mismo  
-Pensé que sería divertido, que ya era hora de sacar algo de aquél…aquél horror, que muchos verían la ironía que imprimimos en la letra, y otros…otros bueno, otros verían lo que quieren ver, pero que merecía la pena, que nos ayudaría con la prensa y toda la mierda de la publicidad, realmente quería que a este disco le fuera bien-  
Louis levanta por primera vez la mirada, directamente a los ojos de Harry, que se queda congelado al ver la intensidad de Louis, al oírla en su voz- es nuestro bebé Haz, es nuestro bebé…hemos puesto tanto en él, todos, pero sobre todo tú y yo, por primera vez hemos podido…estar en él, ESTAR de verdad en él, nosotros, nuestro amor, nuestra relación.  
Y las fans lo merecían y yo quería…hubiera hecho cualquier cosa…HE HECHO de todo por este disco, porque triunfe…pero nunca pensé, nunca calculé lo que pasaría. Solo pensé que por fin iba a poder devolvérsela, ‘que te den Taylor, que te den’, y nos reímos tanto escribiendo la puñetera frase, poniéndola solo para tocarle las narices. Ella es tan poco importante para nosotros, en realidad parecía inofensivo, podíamos usarla y seguir con nuestras vidas sin volver a pensar ni un puto segundo más en ella, por eso lo hice…pero me arrepiento cariño, me arrepiento mucho-  
Louis vuelve a bajar la mirada, todo su cuerpo se encorva, casi como si hubiese recibido un golpe, como si siéntese dolor, Harry siente ganas de llorar.

-Pero ¿por qué, mi vida? ¿Por qué te afecta tanto, por qué ahora?  
Hoy ha ido bien, ella no estaba allí, no ha pasado nada…

-Harry, te he visto. Te conozco demasiado bien, sé que lo has pasado mal, sé que apenas has podido cantar la maldita frase y sé que aunque ella no estaba allí para ti ha sido incómodo. Sé, que cada vez que has estado delante de alguien en las últimas semanas, has sentido miedo, y rabia, y desesperación, sé que cada vez que te preguntan por el tema te duele, sé que cada entrevista ha sido un purgatorio para ti, y eso Harry es lo que yo, estúpido de mi, no supe predecir en su día.  
Y tenía que haberlo sabido, tenía que haber sabido lo que iba a pasar, cómo te lo iban a hacer pasar, esos putos chupasangres, tratando de sacar algo de ti, tratando de usarte para una jodida historia de portada, para un puto cotilleo que venda sus mierdas de periódicos y programas y…-  
Louis tiene que parar a respirar, para calmarse. Conforme iba hablando, la rabia crecía, su voz subía de tono hasta que finalmente se ha descubierto gritando, con los puños cerrados, notando el calor en la cara, la ira.

Harry ya no está apoyado contra la encimera, permanece recto, de pie, enfrente de Louis, su expresión…  
Louis no es capaz de leerla, es una mezcla de muchas emociones: comprensión, pena, también enfado, dolor, resignación…Louis no puede soportar ver cómo Harry se resigna, se resigna a ser humillado, a ser usado, a ser cosificado, a sufrir, a ser convertido en alguien que tan solo comparte con su verdadero yo el nombre.  
Por muchos años que han pasado, por muchas situaciones parecidas que han vivido, muchas peores que esta, por mucho que sepan que merece la pena, Louis no puede acostumbrase, no puede soportar ver la resignación en Harry, esa resignación que esconde un dolor, un daño tan grande que Louis a veces duda si podrá curar la herida algún día.

-Harry, Haz, no puedo soportarlo, no puedo aguantar ver lo que esto te está haciendo, no sé por qué es ahora cuando la situación se me hace tan dolorosa, sé que has pasado por esto antes, que te ha dolido más que ahora, que ahora eres más fuerte, que tenemos la piel tan curtida que ya nada nos puede herir, pero Dios, mi vida, ya NO PUEDO MÁS- Louis no se molesta en esconder la desesperación, deja que en su voz se muestre la pena tan grande que siente, deja que Harry vea que verle sufrir a él, aunque sea solo un poco, es la tortura más grande que existe para Louis.  
Sabes que amas con el alma, que amas de verdad, cuando es el dolor del otro el que más daño hace, mucho más que el propio, que aguantarías los dolores del infierno para evitárselos a la persona amada.  
Así quiere Louis a Harry, así le ama y así deja que ese amor, ahora dolor al verle sufrir, se vuelque en su voz.

-Verte pasar por esto me mata, y saber que lo haces por nosotros, por el disco, por mi. Saber que lo haces por MÍ, que te has puesto tú al frente, que has decido llevarte tú todos los palos, tragar toda la mierda para evitármela a mí, sin rechistar, asumiendo el papel que te dan aquí…solo lo hace más duro.

-Lou, cariño- Harry adelanta su cuerpo, acercándolo a Louis, aún no quiere tocarle porque sabe que en cuanto se rocen será difícil mantener las palabras, y necesitan tener esta conversación- lo siento, siento tanto que esto te haga daño, voy a llorar de verte así, pero por favor no se te ocurra sentir culpa. Siento si te he hecho pensar que estaba sufriendo, si no he sabido ocultar…

Louis le interrumpe, no puede evitarlo -H no te cuento esto para que encima seas tú el que pida disculpas, por amor de Dios, tú no tienes que sentir nada, en todo caso deberíamos haber hablado de esto antes, yo sabía que te estabas guardando cosas para ti, pero dudaba si al hablar de ello lo magnificaría y te haría más duro sobrellevarlo, pensé que preferías actuar como si no pasase nada, como si tus dotes de actuación nos hubiesen convencido y nadie viese que en el fondo lo estabas pasando mal.  
Has hecho un gran trabajo siendo un pequeño cabroncete últimamente y sabes que estoy más que orgulloso de verte poner en su sitio a esos gilipollas, sabes que cuando sacas al Harry malvado a pasear me encanta, pero saber que no estaríamos en esta situación si no fuese por nuestra propia culpa, por la mía en concreto, hace que esté muy cabreado conmigo mismo.

-Louis…no sé si enfadarme contigo…me gusta que seas tan protector y bien sabemos que no me importa que cuides de mí, pero estoy ya bastante crecidito y sé cuidarme solo, es más, incluso soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, y elegir qué, cómo y cuándo quiero hacer algo-  
Harry no ha podido evitar ponerse sarcástico y aún en medio de la tensión que flota en la cocina, ha conseguido que ambos esbocen una sonrisa. Louis no puede ni fingir sentirse ofendido por su tono.

-Estamos aquí porque los DOS, JUNTOS, decidimos que era buena idea, y yo sabía lo que iba a pasar, sabía perfectamente dónde me metía, lo sabía. Eso no lo hace menos doloroso, pero no me arrepiento y no me culpo, mucho menos a ti. Cariño, esto es lo que hay, no dejemos que nos amargue más de lo estrictamente necesario, no dejes que te impida disfrutar de lo que hemos conseguido esta noche, no dejes que me impida hacerte saber que eras el hombre más guapo de la gala, joder, el hombre más guapo del mundo entero.

Harry está intentando llevar la conversación hacia otros terrenos más…interesantes, ahora que sabe lo que aflige a Louis, la culpa, está decidido a distraerle, y sabe bien cómo hacerlo, y bien que lo está deseando además, Louis ha roto el molde en los AMAS, ha sido una visión celestial a los ojos de Harry.  
Pero Louis no está dispuesto a ceder tan pronto.

-Eso no cambia que verte sufrir me mate por dentro, me cuesta tanto, tanto, contenerme cada vez que te preguntan, cada vez que sacan el maldito tema…

-Bueno, sabes que así me he sentido yo durante todo el verano, sabes que ha sido horrible para mí vivir… - Harry no consigue evitar que su voz se quiebre un poco, lo que él y Louis han pasado, lo que AÚN están pasando con su falsa paternidad…

-Verte enfrentar…

-El ¿babygate?- le ayuda Louis, ambos sonríen, no pueden evitarlo, es lo que Louis quería, ahora le tocaba a él disipar la tensión, sacar a Harry de sus dolorosos recuerdos.  
Referirse a sus “amigas de Tumblr” siempre es una buena estrategia, hablar de las Larrys, de sus blogs en la red social, de los términos que inventan para referirse a las vicisitudes de sus vidas, recordar cómo les hacen reír, como sentir su apoyo les ha ayudado a mantenerse cuerdos, siempre funciona. 

Y hay otra cosa que siempre funciona y que acaba de dibujar una gran sonrisa en la cara de Louis.

-Escucha, tengo una idea, primero de todo GRACIAS por escucharme, por ayudarme, no es que haya dejado de sentirme mal respecto a la canción ni a toda esta situación, no te voy a mentir, pero definitivamente hablarlo me ha ayudado a soltar lastre, a aligerar la rabia, y sobre todo, lo último que quiero es amargarte la noche, a ambos, y pensar en cosas que aquí, en nuestra casa, estando delante de ti, pudiendo tocarte, tenerte para mí…-  
Louis y Harry se están tocando por primera vez desde que se encontraron en la cocina y sentir a Harry ha hecho callar a Louis, por un momento se le corta la respiración.  
Louis ha alargado su mano derecha para acariciar el costado de Harry, y ese gesto ha abierto la veda, sin poder, ni querer evitarlo se dejan llevar por esa fuerza que les une sin remedio, y vuelven a su estado natural: tocarse, estar lo más cerca posible el uno del otro.  
Harry le abraza, rodeándole con todo su cuerpo, de esa manera tan suya que consigue hacer sentir a Louis tan seguro, tan querido. Se miran a los ojos y un pequeño relámpago cruza entre ambos, la pasión, siempre aparece cuando se tocan, pero tendrá que esperar…  
-lo que decía es que todo lo malo, ahora mismo, ya no me importa nada. Y mi propuesta es que, antes de subir a la habitación y dejar que me demuestres cuánto te ha gustado verme con un traje brillante, hagamos una foto de los osos-  
la sonrisa, la enorme sonrisa de Harry es inmediata, esos osos consiguen despertar en ambos alegría, han sido un escape con el que poder expresar su creatividad, su libertad, un medio con el que pueden comunicarse con las fans, con el mundo, para mostrarse como son en realidad…Por no hablar de que planear, conspirar, liar al equipo para que ayuden y reírse en la cara del sello, el management y el puto Simon está siendo ¡muy divertido!

-Sí, por favor, vamos a hacerles una foto celebrando lo de esta noche.

-De acuerdo, pero déjame salirme con la mía esta vez…

Un sonido estrangulado, entre la tos y la risa, escapa de la boca de Harry. Louis levanta la ceja, un reproche callado y un desafío a contradecirle, Harry decide que haya paz.

-…como decía, déjame salirme con la mía esta vez y hagamos una foto solo de RBB, porque te lo mereces, hoy te mereces ser sobre todo tú el que lo celebra.

-Mmmm, vale, pero solo si le ponemos al lado la bandera del orgullo que tenemos en la repisa, esta noche me importa todo una mierda, hagamos el loco.

Louis ríe con todas sus ganas, la risa vibra en su cuerpo y en el de Harry que permanece tan pegado al suyo que es difícil ver dónde empieza el uno y acaba el otro.

-Eso, hagamos el loco.

Las luces de la cocina se apagan, el salón se llena de risas y algún conato de pelea, dos personas tan testarudas como ellos siempre juegan con fuego. Pronto una alerta de Twitter llegará a miles de teléfonos de todo el mundo, pronto desde el piso superior viajarán susurros, gemidos, un llanto de alegría.  
Mientras, en la encimera, el té que Louis puso al fuego buscando encontrar consuelo, se enfría, olvidado, Louis tiene a su lado un remedio para la tristeza mucho mejor que el mejor té del mundo.


End file.
